Convoitise
by Reesa-chan
Summary: Drago aime un certain brun aux yeux émeraudes et l'accepte mais ne veut pas faire le premier pas, le meilleur ami de Drago connait les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour ce brun aux yeux émeraudes mais décide de le pousser à bout pour qu'il se déclare...
1. Chapter 1

_**CONVOITISE**_

_**Avant de commencer, je tiens à vous dire que cette histoire se passe après la bataille final, je vainqueur est comme vous vous en doutez Harry. Pour cette histoire comme vous le verrez, il y aura beaucoup de nom de jeux vidéo, de livres et de manga dont certains que j'aurais inventé mais je le préciserais en bas de page à chaque fois donc ça vous permettra de différencier le vrai du faux.**_

_**Voilà, en espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Ah j'oubliais, il n'y aura pas plus de 10 chapitre. **_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_** 17 Juillet 1999 :**__ Centre ville de Londres, quartier des magasins de luxe et des  
jeux vidéo._

_En cette après midi d'été, un jeune homme brun, les cheveux en batailles, les yeux d'un vert profond vert émeraudes, mesurant dans les mètre quatre vingt, la musculature assez développée sans que cela ne soit exagéré, des écouteurs de MP3 dans les oreilles, une sucette dans la bouche, et les mains dans les poches marchait tranquillement dans les rues londoniennes avec pour destination le magasin « _**_Play or die_**_ »dans le but d'y effectuer ses dernières heures de travail._

_Le jeune homme quittait tous les jours son domicile du 12 Square Grimmault récemment réaménagé et où il y faisait désormais bon vivre pour se rendre à son job d'été, dans une boutique très sélecte de jeux vidéo et d'animations où ne se rendait que les plus fortuné (à 100 _ _livres sterling le jeu c'est un peu normal…^^)._

_Arrivé à destination, le jeune homme se dirigea vers un de ses collègues nommé Devon d'après le badge qu'il arborait fièrement du coté gauche de sa poitrine, le salua et lui demanda où se trouvait le patron. Le dénommé Devon lui répondit avec un sourire aguicheur, que Steeve, leur patron se trouvait au niveau moins un du magasin. Le jeune brun aux yeux émeraudes l'en remercia et se détourna pour aller s'enquérir de son planning de la fin d'après midi au près de son supérieur._

_- Harry, mon garçon, content de te voir, comment vas-tu ? Prêt à affronter ta dernière journée avec nous ?_

_- N'exagérer rien patron, ce n'est pas comme si les un mois et demi ou j'ai travaillé ici n'avaient été que souffrance répondit Harry avec un sourire chaleureux._

_- En es-tu bien certain ? insista Steeve en fronçant exagérément les sourcils. _

_- Absolument répondit Harry un sourire taquin au coin de la bouche._

_- Parfait, dans ce cas je vais te charger de te rendre dans la réserve et de me rassembler dans un grand carton tous les jeux et démos que j'ai noté sur cette feuille. Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Steeve sans consulter la montre à son poignet.  
_

_- Il sera 15h dans quelques minutes dit Harry._

_- Parfait ! alors une fois que tu te seras pointé sur la machine, tu auras exactement quarante cinq minutes pour réunir tous ces articles puis, à 16h tu viendras me rejoindre. Le client qui a passé cette commande souhaiterait que notre meilleur vendeur lui montre sur ordinateur les autres jeux qui ne sont pas encore sortis en Europe histoire qu'il les commandes pour les acheter directement à la source. _

_- Très bien mais avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il va faire de tous ces jeux, a-t-il l'intention des les revendre parce qu'il y en a vraiment beaucoup._

_- Honnêtement je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et m'en contrefiche royalement du moment qu'il achète, et pour acheter il a acheté donc pas de discutions. Tu regarderas le montant en bas de la facture tout à l'heure. Maintenant va tu te pointeras en retard sinon._

_- D'accord, dans ce cas je vous dis à dans quarante cinq minutes._

_Sur ce, le jeune Harry s'en alla se pointer à la pointeuse du magasin et se dirigea vers la réserve où il plia un grand carton et commença à y ranger les articles commandés._

_- Ce n'est pas possible ça !!! Qu'est ce que cette personne à l'intention de faire avec tous ces jeux ??? s'exclama Harry en contemplant les cinquante jeux empilés dans le carton, et il n'en était qu'aux trois quart de la liste._

_En avisant le nom des prochain jeux sur la liste, le jeune brun rougit brutalement, sa rougeur s'étendit de son cou jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. En effet, le reste des jeux et simulations sur la liste étaient à caractère pornographique. Pas que Harry soit vierge non plus mais il n'arrivait déjà pas à regarder un magasine de charme sans rougir ou être gêné alors imaginez un peu on état d'esprit alors qu'il pensait que la personne ayant passé cette commande était un pervers ou un obsédé voir pire…un détraqué sexuel._

_Puis, une chose lui sauta aux yeux en regardant plus attentivement la liste. En effet, tous les titres qui allaient suivre comportaient les mots : Brun, blond, yeux vert, yeux gris et le mot némésis._

_- C'est sur ce gars doit être un détraqué en manque de sexe ou bien un détraqué en manque d'imagination mais un détraqué quand même se dit Harry à haute voix une pointe de dégoût transperçant celle-ci._

_Sur ces sages paroles, il retourna à sa tache et un quart d'heure plus tard il avait terminé. Le carton était fermé et scotché. Harry le remonta et le déposa derrière le comptoir avant de se diriger au niveau moins un où se trouvait toujours son patron, en pleine conversation avec un autre vendeur du nom de Séquier. Le voyant approcher, Steeve consulta sa montre puis releva la tête un sourire radieux aux lèvres._

_- Encore et toujours en avance à ce que je vois._

_- Je fais de mon mieux répondit Harry gêné._

_- Et vous faites bien. Allons à l'entrée notre client doit être arrivé._

_- Après vous patron dit Harry en faisant signe de la main à son supérieur, lui enjoignant de passer devant._

_Ils arrivèrent près de l'entrée du magasin au moment même ou celle-ci s'ouvrait sur un jeune homme de la même taille que notre Harry, le corps légèrement plus musclé, le port droit, le regard fier, froid, quoi qu'un peu rieur lorsqu'il croisa celui de notre Harry, les lèvre pulpeuse, aguicheuse, les yeux vert noisette (eh oui !! vous vous y attendiez pas à celle la…^^), les cheveux noir comme du jais et élégamment bouclés._

_- Monsieur Zabini, heureux de vous revoir. Nous vous attendions._

**_Voilà le premier chapitre et je vous rappel que c'est un HP/DM, je sais que vous avez hâte qu'IL arrive mais patiente, c'est pour bientôt…^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

_Monsieur Zabini, heureux de vous revoir. Nous vous attendions. Entré je vous en pris. Votre commande est prête et voici monsieur Harry Potter, notre meilleur vendeur, il va se charger de vous faire découvrir les jeux et démos qui ne sont ni vendus ni encore sortis en Europe._

_- Merci Steeve c'est très aimable à vous d'avoir été aussi rapide, surtout en sachant sue je vous est passé cette commande il y a à peine deux petites heures._

_- C'est tout à ait normal, vous êtes notre meilleurs client après tout._

_- Dans ce cas je me dois de vous en remerciez tout de même. Et pour ce qui est de votre meilleur vendeur dit Blaise Zabini, en se tournant vers Harry et en ancrant son regard dans le sien, il se trouve que nous nous connaissons depuis maintenant presque Sept agréable et interminable années. Nous fréquentons la même…école dirons nous._

_- Eh bien, tu nous avais caché ça Harry. Je savais bien que pour toi ce travail n'était qu'un moyen de faire passer le temps et que tu vivais de manière aisé mais je ne me doutais pas que c'était à ce point fit le patron du magasin un regard admiratif tourné vers son jeune futur ex-employé._

_- C'est que je n'aime pas m'étendre sur ma vie comme vous avez pu le remarquer._

_- Je comprends, je comprends. Bien, Harry ! je te confis Monsieur Zabini alors, essaye de combler toutes ses envies._

_- J'essayerai patron, j'essayerai dit Harry en faisant signe à Blaise de le suivre et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers menant au second étage du magasin._

_Une fois au deuxième étage et au fond du magasin, la où se trouvaient les ordinateurs, fit asseoir Blaise puis prit place à ses côtés et alluma la machine électronique. Le temps qu'elle démarre Harry se tourna vers Blaise avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'ordre du Phoenix à la fin de leur quatrième année et demanda intrigué s'il passait souvent commande dans ce magasin._

_- J'ai découvert ce magasin lors de notre deuxième année à Poudlard, je me baladais avec Drago lorsqu'on à aperçu la vitrine, il y avait à cette époque une énorme affiche sur une certaine Lara Croft alors j'ai trainé Drago à l'intérieur parce que franchement qui n'aurait pas envie d'en savoir plus sue cette Lara Croft après avoir vu l'affiche où elle porte un micro short vert et ce débardeur dévoilant son ventre plat, ce nombril tout en rondeur et sa poitrine imposante dit Blaise les yeux dans le vague et semblant se remémorer un agréable souvenir.  
_

_Donc comme je le disais j'ai trainé Drago à l'intérieur de ce magasin, dit Blaise revenu sur terre, il y avait des machines où Steeve nous a expliqué que cette beauté brune était en fait s une jeune britannique aux origines aristocratique belle, intelligente, athlétique et intrépide ; à la fois une aventurière et une archéologue de talent, qui voyagea travers le monde pour explorer d'ancienne ruines à la recherche de précieux artefacts. En plus des énigmes et des pièges mortels, elle est confrontée à de nombreux ennemis, tels que des bêtes féroces, des mercenaires, des __créatures légendaires__ et des êtres __surnaturels__.Tu ne trouves pas que si cette Lara Croft avait vraiment existé elle aurait pu être une sorcière ??_

_Bref tout ça pour dire que c'est à ce moment que j'ai découvert que les moldus pouvait avoir l'imagination très développer et qu'ils étaient capable d'inventer des jeux où l'on se perd, où l'on ne se rend plus compte de la réalité et du temps qui passe et depuis je suis devenus comment dire….quelque peu accro à ces jeux. Je passe donc souvent commande ici et quand je n'ai pas le temps de venir chercher ma commande j'envoie un des employés de mon père mais aujourd'hui est une exception, j'ai fini de travaillé plus tôt alors je m'accorde un peu de répit en venant ici et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand en entrant je tombe sur le golden boy de toute la communauté sorcière en personne dit Blaise en adressant à Harry un sourire éclatant qui fit accélérer les battement de son cœur._

_Harry l'avait écouté, soufflé. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Blaise parler autant. Il devait vraiment être accro à ces jeux, se dit Harry et un véritable pervers lui murmura sa conscience… _

_- Oh je vois, je vois dit Harry qui ne savait que dire d'autre en tapant sur le clavier de l'ordinateur et en faisant un signe de tête à Blaise pour lui dire d'approcher. Une fois internet en marche Harry lui montra les jeux, les démos, les simulations, les notes qu'avaient attribuées les spécialistes aux jeux qui à son avis pourraient plaire à blaise._

_Une heure plus tard, ils en avaient terminé et Blaise fit à Harry une liste des articles qu'il souhaitait avoir en sa possession puis ils descendirent à l'accueil.  
Harry donna la liste à Steeve qui s'y trouvait déjà, lui expliqua dans quelle version Blaise les voulait puis encaissa les articles qu'il avait mis dans le carton._

_- 7500 livres sterling s'il te plait Blaise ? annonça Harry ses yeux ne quittant pas la somme alors apparue sur le reçu de l'écran._

_Blaise lui tendit sa carte bleu (qui soit dit en passant est noir alors que celle de Harry en or…^^) et Harry encaissa sa commande. Blaise fit appeler son chauffeur qui vint se charger d'emmener le grand, gros et lourd carton dans la voiture de monsieur Zabini. Le chauffeur souleva d'ailleurs le carton avec une facilité déconcertante comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un sachet de bonbon puis quitta les lieux._

_- Harry tu as terminé. Je tiens à te remercier ainsi que tes collègues pour toute l'aide que tu nous as apporté. Je ferai un virement sur ton compte ainsi tu pourras disposer de l'argent avant ta rentrée dit Steeve en sourire bienveillant posé sur son jeune ancien employé saisonnier._

_- Mais tout le plaisir a été pour moi patron, je passerai vous faire un coucou (pas très masculin tout ça…^^) avant de partir pour mon école dit Harry._

_Harry alla serrer la main de Steeve, celle de Devon, de deux ans son aîné, celle de Séquier ainsi que celle des deux autres vendeurs qui s'étaient rapproché pour lui dire au revoir. Une fois les effusions terminées, Harry se retourna pour partir lorsqu'il avisa Blaise, près de la porte l'attendant visiblement pour partir. Ils Harry s'approcha de Blaise, ouvrit la porte, sortit mais la tint un peu ouverte signifiant à Blaise de se dépêcher sinon il allait la lâcher. Celui-ci comprit le message et se précipita vers la porte, faisant un au revoir de la main au patron ainsi qu'aux vendeurs._

_Une fois dehors, Blaise attrapa le bras de Harry et le tira fortement pour qu'il le suive. Harry protesta, essaya de se libérer mais la prise était tros forte et Blaise continuait d'avancer comme si de rien n'était._

_- Où est-ce-que tu m'emmènes Blaise ?? s'enquit Harry._

_- Au restaurant répondit celui-ci l'air de rien, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. _

_Les deux jeunes hommes ne remarquèrent cependant pas que de l'autre côté de la rue, se trouvait un jeune homme blond aux yeux gris lançant des éclairs qui avait assisté à toute la scène et qui ne donnait pas cher de la vie de Blaise._


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 3 que personnellement j'aime bien vu que j'y évoque un jeux que j'adore ...^o^

* * *

_Les deux jeunes hommes ne remarquèrent cependant pas que de l'autre côté de la rue, se trouvait un jeune homme blond aux yeux gris lançant des éclairs qui avait assisté à toute la scène et qui ne _

_donnait pas cher de la vie de Blaise._

**Chapitre 3**

_Blaise traina Harry sur plus de cinq cent mètres, en tournant dans les différentes rues, traversant plusieurs trottoirs avant de s'arrêter enfin, au grand soulagement de Harry qui commençait à se dire qu'il devrait se rendre dans l'hôpital le plus proche pour se faire amputer le bras que Blaise avait maintenu et tiré depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du magasin tellement il ne le sentait plus du tout. _

_- Nous y somme ! annonça Blaise fier de lui._

_- J'avais remarqué répondit Harry sarcastiquement. _

_- Roh c'est bon, pas la peine de faire la tête. Alors, tu accepte de dîner avec moi ? demanda Blaise…_

_- C'est maintenant que tu me le demande ? après m'avoir limite enlevé sans me demander mon avis ?? fit Harry_

_- Mieux vaut tard que jamais lui répondit Blaise pas le moins du monde désolé._

_Il s'approcha ensuite de Harry plongea son regard dans le sien, lui fit des yeux de coquer à qui on ne refusait jamais rien et dit à Harry « s'il te plaît dîne avec moi », en ponctuant le tout d'une voix très implorante. _

_Harry, prit au dépourvu par ce changement de comportement de son camarade ne put qu'acquiescer, se demandant si tout fonctionnait normalement dans le cerveau de Blaise._

_- Bien, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de manger aussi tôt, après tout il n'est que 18h fit Blaise redevenu lui-même en l'espace d'une demi-seconde._

_- Non pas du tout, répondit Harry d'ailleurs c'est mieux, comme ça ce soir, je vais commencer à faire mes valises et demain j'irai m'occuper de la paperasse administrative au ministère._

_- Alors allons y, dit Blaise en enjoignant Harry de passer avant lui._

_Toujours de l'autre côté de la rue (pour changer …^^) le jeune homme blond qui avait vu son soit disant meilleur ami Blaise sortir de « __**Play or die**__ » et qui avait limite arraché le bras de SON pauvre Harry pour le trainer à sa suite avait décidé de les suivre, se demandant se que Blaise avait en tête. Le jeune presque albinos s'évertuait à imaginer des scénarios aussi loufoque les uns que les autres. De quel droit Blaise osait-il seulement poser un seul de ses doigts de manipulateur sur SON Harry ? Il va voir ce qu'il va voir une fois que je l'aurais attrapé celui la !!!_

_Il les vit s'arrêter devant le restaurant de luxe « __**City of the Play**__ ».  
« Non mais quel con celui la !! » Non seulement il a osé toucher MON Harry mais en plus il l'emmène au restaurant !! Et au « __**City of the Play**__ » en plus ; il ne sait pas que Harry a horreur de ce genre d'endroit !!_

_- Non au contraire, tu a bien fais de l'emmener ici très cher Blaise, ainsi, une fois le dîner terminé, Harry ferra tout pour t'éviter. Il te détestera tellement et te le ferra grandement ressentir, au point qu'à chaque fois que tu le croiseras tu n'aura qu'une seul et unique envie, t'enfuir à toute jambe pour aller te réfugier dans les jupons de ta mère, murmura Drago pour lui même.  
_

_MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA je suis vraiment un génie moi se dit Drago fier de son raisonnement._

_Le blond en était la de son délire…...Enfin de ses réflexions lorsqu'il vit Blaise et Harry rentrer dans le « __**City of the Play**__ ». Drago vérifia alors qu'il n'y avait pas de voiture avec un chauffeur ivre ou fou au volant, c'était toujours soit l'un soit l'autre, et traversa. Il attendit un peu, histoire qu'un serveur les conduise à une table et entre à son tour. _

_Aujourd'hui, le « __**City of the Play **__» faisait la publicité du jeu __**Les Sims**__.  
__**Les Sims**__, est l'un des meilleurs jeux de simulation actuel. C'est un nouveau concept très ordinaire où on peut contrôler les habitants d'une population bien particulière qui ont comme nom: "les SIMS". Le but du jeu est de combler les besoins de vos Sims. (1)_

_Comme son nom l'indique, __**City of the Play**__ en français la ville du jeu, le restaurant faisant non seulement office et bien de restaurant mais aussi d'espace, publicitaire._

_Si un jeu vidéo voulait faire la une des médias et connaître un franc succès, alors il fallait que le restaurant accepte de leur faire de la publicité; ainsi, comme les hommes et les femmes les plus riches, les familles les plus riches et les entreprises les plus riche déjeunaient et dinaient très souvent au __**City of the Play**__, alors il était fort probable que le jeu soit un succès. _

_Les enfants, les adolescents, les adultes, les célébrités de tout âge confondu, allant de personnes extrêmement bien placé dans la société aux personnes aux simples fonctionnaires se rueraient dans le meilleur magasin de jeux vidéo de la ville, le « __**Play or die**__ » pour se le procurer. Puis comme nous le savon tous, le peuple, soit, les gens ordinaires veulent toujours faire la même chose que les autre, le jeu se vendrait comme des petits pains et deviendra bien vite un incontournable même si c'est un vrai navet._

_- Bonsoir, dit la réceptionniste en déshabillant littéralement le blond du regard._

_- Bonsoir, répondit poliment Drago. Je souhaiterais une pour une seule personne non loin du couple qui est entré juste avant moi, dit Drago se forçant à lui faire un sourire aguicheur voulant montrer à la réceptionniste qu'elle l'intéressait, alors qu'en réalité il ne faisait ça que pour qu'elle puisse accéder à sa demande. _

_Et, il fit bien puisqu'elle appela John, un serveur qui arrivait vers elle et lui demanda de le conduire à la table 20, qui se situait dans un coin reculé de la salle du premier étage, et exactement trois table plus loin, derrière un immense pot de feuilles de palmier de la table ou se situait Blaise et Harry ._

_Le dénommé John fit s'installer Drago, lui présenta la carte des menus et lui dit qu'une fois qu'il aurait fait son chois, il lui suffirait d'appuyer sur le bouton se trouvant sur son côté gauche de la table et qu'il arriverait immédiatement pour prendre sa commande. _

_Drago savait très bien à quoi servait le bouton en question, ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois qu'il dînait ici et surement pas la dernière vu que c'était le restaurant préférer de bouton était en fait relié à une espèce de bipeur que serveur avait sur lui et qui à chaque fois qu'il vibrait lui indiquait en même temps quelle table l'appelait._

_Drago commença à lire la carte des menus lorsqu'il se souvint de la raison de sa présence dans ce restaurant. Il entendit la voix de Blaise s'élever et dire_

_- Harry ! accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi dit Blaise avec une touche d'espoir dans la voix._

_Drago n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment Blaise osait-il lui faire ça, à lui son meilleur ami, la seule personne au monde en qui il avait confiance, son frère, son confident._

_- D'accord répondit Harry d'une vois sérieuse._

_C'est à ce moment que le monde de Drago s'écroulât._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**_Plutôt cru comme fin de chapitre vous ne trouver pas ?? J'espère que ça vous a plut…^^ bisous et à bbbiiiiieeeeeennnnntttttôôôôôôôôôôôôôôttttttttttttttttttttt_**

**Sans plus attendre je vous donne des explications sur ce jeu que j'adorrrrreeeeee**

**Sims**, est l'un des meilleurs jeux de simulation actuel. C'est un nouveau concept très ordinaire où on peut contrôler les habitants d'une population bien particulière qui ont comme nom: "les SIMS".

Le but du jeux est de combler les besoins de vos sims. Quels sont ces besoins? Et bien ce sont dans les grandes lignes les même besoins que vous et moi, c'est à dire : manger, dormir, travailler, avoir du confort, avoir des relations sociales, se faire de nouveaux amis, et le plus important ... connaître l'Amour. Comment gagner ? J'en ai aucune idée j'ai pas encore tout lu ce qu'il y avait écrit dans l'explication ... (désolé).

Malgré le contrôle qu'on a sur eux, les Sims peuvent faire preuve d'initiative, ainsi, il se peut qu'ils ne vous obéissent pas au doigt et à l'oeil, par exemple si vous leur demandez de chercher un emploi alors qu'ils sont de mauvaise humeur.

Ce qu'il y a de très intéressant dans ce jeux est que vous pouvez construire les maisons des Sims comme vous le désirez, y a même mieux ... vous pouvez créer vos propre Sims avec la personnalité que vous souhaitez.

Un autre point très intéressant de ce jeu, est que vous pouvez jouer sur réseaux et ainsi rencontrer d'autres Sims d'un autre joueur qui vient peut-être ... de l'autre bout du monde.

voili voilou.................


End file.
